


To those I love

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character leaves angst, F/F, comforted by pet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Overwhelmed with duty of protecting Kara, Lena decides to leave her and Krypto....in the middle of the night. She leaves a note for Kara to try and defend her actions.OrKrypto comforts Kara in during this hard time.





	To those I love

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this one in like an hour, so that’s why it’s so short :)

The air was strange when kara woke up. Lena usually was the big spoon when they cuddled - but the space was empty. 

Stepping out into the foyer, Kara is overwhelmed by the feeling - or lack thereof - Lena. Even Krypto was not curled in his bed - who Lena had begged Kara to adopt from a kill shelter - he was waiting at the door, as if waiting for Lena. . 

She went to make coffee, hoping to take her mind off it - but to no avail. She discovers a white envelope, stood upright so it wouldn’t get covered under junk mail. It was plain other than ‘Kara’ written in Lena’s always beautiful calligraphy. 

Opening it, she felt her eyes water, blocking her vision. 

‘To Those I love. 

Kara. I’m incredibly sorry to do this to you, but it is for the best. I have had a target on my back since I took over L-Corp, I’m resigning and distancing myself from those I love for the best. Since the day we’ve met I have loved you. All of you. From your hopeful view of the world, to your badassery. I understand if you’re mad at me, or if you don’t want to acknowledge I exist in conversation, but know this: You are loved by so many and so much, but by no one more than me. 

Much Love.  
Lena Danvers-Luthor.’ 

Reading the letter broke Kara heart. Especially the fact that she signed it ‘Danvers-Luthor’. They had always talked about the whole naming situation, even though Kara was just happy marrying her best friend, she deep down wanted it ‘Danvers-Luthor’. Even with her absence, Lena had done what made Kara happy. 

She couldn’t help but hold her waist crying to herself, losing all strength, she sits down. Normally when she’d have a bad day as supergirl, Lena would be there to hold her close and just let her cry. Lena was the perfect safety net for her and now she’s gone….

Her crying episode was interrupted by the soft fur of Krypto brush against her. Still crying - but able to smile at him. His head cocked to the side with ears up - his ‘what’s wrong?’ Face. Krypto shoves his nose in between Kara’s hand and the paper - forcing her to pet him. Kara pats her lap for him. Jumping up, Krypto manages to fit all of himself onto Kara, and puts his snout onto her shoulder. 

‘Good boy’. Kara tells him, hugging him back. 

This was going to be hell not having Lena, but nevertheless, she’ll persevere. 

END


End file.
